


Wh-Oh, Photo!

by felpereBRanco



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Kiss, Photo Shoots, Photography, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco
Summary: Max's photo comes with an unexpected surprise





	Wh-Oh, Photo!

_ Click _

Max took the photo, shaking it to dry faster. Looking at it, she smiled. Perfect. Ignoring the loud, bored sigh, from behind her, she looked again at the vast ocean. It was a Sunday, and both her and her childhood friend decided to go to their old secret place: The Lighthouse. 

Max had always adored that place, the giant beacon contrasted well with the ocean bay and, despite still being destroyed from the freak tornado from a few weeks ago, she still couldn't resist taking a picture.

_ Click _

Max took another one. The Golden Hour was not something to be missed, at least not to her. The sunset was so pretty, maybe she should… Max turned, holding the camera backwards. She smiled.

_Click_.

She blinked, seeing dark spots from the flash, and felt her camera being taken from her. frowning, she looked at the blue haired girl holding her camera behind her, a devilish smirk on her face. 

\- Chloe… - She warned with a pout. - Give it back. -

-No can do. - Her smirk became more pronounced, but Max could see some hesitation in her eyes though she did not know why. - Want some? - She offered her hand, creating a thin white mist. Max rolled her eyes, grimacing at the smell.

-Yuck! - 

-Hah, you’re cute! - She said, before throwing it on the ground. Pulling the camera from her back, she got close to her, making Max heart beat fast. - If you like pictures so much, Max, why don’t we take one of you? - She said, making Max blush as the flash blinded her.

_ Click _

Max resisted the urge to take the camera, seeing a rare, true smile in her best friend’s face. She...wanted to see more of that, and if that meant putting up with her friend's flirty nature, so be it. Though she had to admit...seeing that flash, so close to her, was terrifying.

-Last one, I promise! - She said, putting one arm over Max’s back, while the other held the old camera. Max felt the time stop, but not in that headaching way that she was so used to. She felt her heart beat fast, something that she knew always happened when she was with Chloe. She turned her head, not knowing why, or why she felt that way, and decided to give a little kiss on her partner’s cheek. - Friends do that, right? -

She widened her eyes, though, when she noticed Chloe turn too, that same smirk on her face as she opened her mouth, only to turn into surprise as their mouths collided.

_Click_.


End file.
